I'm Glad You Came
by Roxie-Shattered'Soul
Summary: After the Frostival, Imogen realized if her feelings for Fiona are true.


Imogen checked her reflection in the mirror.

"_That dress looks stunning on you."_ Fiona said as she finished getting ready and walked out the bathroom.

Imogen looked at the blue, strapless and very short dress that Fiona helped her pick out. She had to admit as she gazed at herself in the mirror, that the dress made her legs look really good. As her gaze followed up her body, she could tell the dress hugged her body in all the right places. As her gaze went further up, she had to admit the dress gave her great cleavage. Finally, her gaze found her face. Fiona had done a good job on her make-up and her hair. She loved how the soft curls fell to her shoulders, while some of it was gathered and pinned in the back.

As she continued to stare at her reflection, she was completely lost in her own thought.

_It's just a typical Degrassi dance, Imogen. Everyone will be there. But will he be there? Will he be there with her? Are they back together? _She sighed mentally. There was no way she could put it off anymore. She was going to show Eli Goldsworthy just how much she really liked him.

Just as she felt confident in this decision, Fiona came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Imogen's waist. Fiona softly kissed Imogen's shoulder, "Earth to Imogen. Did you hear me?"

Imogen blinked a few times as she was jarred out her thoughts. She felt Fiona's arms wrapped around her and noticed Fiona starring at her in the mirror.

Imogen forced a smile as she starred back at her girlfriend.

Fiona Coyne, the girl she thought she had feelings for, the one she kissed on the Ferris-wheel at the Frostival. Even then she told Fiona she was curious and she wasn't sure of her feelings. As she stood there in Fiona's arms, she felt a tang of guilt. She could stand there and admit, even to herself, that she did not have feelings for Fiona. She only sees her as just a friend and she knew how much that would her Fiona.

Finally finding her voice, she looked at Fiona's reflection in the mirror. _"Sorry Fi. What were you saying?"_

Fiona frowned, slightly, _"I said, that dress looks stunning on you. What's the matter, Imogen? You've been a space case for weeks."_

Imogen bit her bottom lip; she could hear the annoyance in Fiona's voice. But what could she say, _"Sorry, Fi. But I just don't like you that way. I still have feelings for Eli?"_ Certainly she couldn't say that, especially right now.

Taking a calming breath, Imogen finally spoke. _"Can we talk about this...tomorrow...after the dance? I really don't want to discuss it tonight." _She walked out of Fiona's grasp and went over to the bed, grabbing her clutch. _"Shouldn't we be focusing on having fun at the dance, anyways?"_

Fiona rolled her eyes with a sign as she walked over to side table where she grabbed her clutch. _"Let's go then."_ Fiona said as she made her way to the front door.

In silence both girls made their way out of the building. As they did, there waiting for them was a black limo. Seeing the limo only proved that the Coyne's financial issues were resolved and they were back to being rich.

The driver opened the rear door, Imogen climbed in and moved to the horizontal seat that faced the door, whereas Fiona took the seat right next to the door. They rode to the dance in deafening silence.

What seemed like an hour's drive, instead of only minutes, they finally arrived at the school. The driver again opened the rear door. He helped Fiona out first and Imogen followed behind.

Once out of the limo, Fiona looped her arm through Imogen's and they walked into the school and walked straight to the cafeteria where the dance was taking place.

As they approached the doors to the cafeteria, Imogen took in a nervous breath. She knew the first thing she needed to do was find Jake.

Imogen opened the doors and allowed Fiona to lead them inside. She looked around the room, from the photo place set up, to the DJ booth, the dance floor, the tables scattered around for a place to sit and finally to the refreshment table. There, right there, Jake was getting himself a drink. Imogen mentally sighed in relief.

Imogen took a step in that direction and was quickly pulled back by Fiona. _"Let's go get our picture taken."_ Fiona said to her. Imogen looked over at her and could see a smile on Fiona's face, but she could see the aggravation and worry in her eyes.

_Why not have our last picture as girlfriends done._ Imogen thought to herself. She forced another smile and nodded at Fiona's request. Still arms looped together, they made their way in the opposite direction from the refreshments table, to go get their picture taken.

Once they got in front of the camera, Fiona and Imogen wrapped their arms around each other and posed. Imogen put on a forced smile as the man behind the camera took their picture. As soon as the flash went off and Imogen was sure the picture turned out, she turned and looked at Fiona. _"I'm going to grab a drink and mingle." _Without waiting on a reply, Imogen quickly walked over to the refreshment table.

Imogen quickly glanced around people as she got closer to the table, he shoulders sank as she seen Jake was still there. She was grateful that he loved to eat. Imogen walked over to him, stress written all over her face. She gently pulled him on his arm and way from those who could over hear her.

Jake feeling someone pull him looked at Imogen with a look of confusion on his face, _"What's the matter, Imogen?" _Not wanting to wait she just said what she needed to be say, _"Jake, can I have, I mean borrow the key to your cabin? I am just really stressed and I need to just be alone and thin and I can't do that at home." _She looked up at Jake, pleading with him with her eyes.

Jake took a moment to think, concern written all over his face. He dug into the pocket of his dress pants and pulled out his keys. He singled out the key to the cabin and slid it off the key ring. Jake held the key out for Imogen and when she went to reach for it, he pulled it away. _"I won't tell anyone you are there, since you need to be alone. Just be careful and don't burn it down. If you need anything, you can try to call me. But there isn't that great of cell service." _He then handed the key back to her.

Imogen smiled and for once it wasn't forced as she took the key from Jake. _"Thank you, Jake. I only plan to be there tonight and tomorrow. I won't burn it down and I'll be careful. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" _She hugged Jake briefly and put the key in her clutch. Jake nodded his understanding and walk back to the refreshment table.

Imogen bit her bottom lip; she got the key she would hope she would need later tonight. Now she just needed to find Eli.

Imogen left Jake at the refreshments table and begin to walk around the cafeteria, scanning the room as she looked around for Eli. She also had to be sure to avoid Fiona; Imogen knew if Fiona spotted her, Fiona would make them dance. So she was sure she stayed in the shadows and away from the lights of the dance floor.

Finally! Imogen spotted Eli, but he was talking to Adam. The whole cafeteria seemed to be crowded and she needed space, privacy for her and Eli. She quickly looked around, seeing a corner of the cafeteria that was very dark and secluded. Another good thing, she didn't have to drag Eli too far to get there.

Imogen exhaled softly, getting her composer, she walked over to Eli and Adam. She put a smile on her face when the two boys noticed her as she walked up to them. _"I don't mean to intrude. But can I borrow Eli for a moment?" _

Adam looked at Eli, who had his head tilted slightly and his eyes squinted slightly. Eli and Imogen haven't really spoken since her and Fiona got together. Things just seemed a little awkward between them. After a moment, Eli finally agreed to go along with Imogen.

Imogen grabbed Eli by his hand without thinking as she guided him to the dark, secluded corner of the cafeteria. She grabbed a chair and gently pushed Eli into it, making him sit down.

Eli looked up at Imogen, biting his lip. He was surprised, yet intrigued. Imogen knew she had his full attention, and she loved it. A small smirk rose upon her face. The next song playing over the speaker, _"It's Britney Bitch, I see you, and I just wanna dance with you."_

Imogen walked over to Eli and spread his legs apart; as she did she did a small triangular dance between his legs to the music, _"Every time they turn the lights down. Just wanna go the extra mile for you. You got my display of affection. Feels like no one else in the room, but you."_

Imogen stood with her back towards Eli, and her feet together. She bends down; keeping her back straight as she gently puts her hands on his knees. "_We can get down like there's no one around."_ The song still playing as she lowers her ass toward his lap, so she can just feel his cock against her.

Keeping her hands on his knees for support, she grinds down gently, moving her hips in a circular motion at first. "_We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin'"_

"_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing." _She grinds against him, moving her hips forward and backward against his cock. She heard Eli let out a low groan, deep from within his throat.

"_They keep watching, keep watching. Feels like the crowd was saying." _Imogen looked over her shoulder, her eyes hooded slightly as she looked back at Eli; Imogen mouthed the next part of the song, "_Gimme, gimme more; gimme more; gimme, gimme more." _

Eli let out another moan; she could feel his cock hardening underneath her. "The center of attention, even when we're up against the wall. You got me in a crazy position." She grinds against his hardening cock, going back to a circular motion as the music continued to play. _"If you're on a mission, you got my permission." _

Eli's erection was now straining against his dress pants as Imogen continue to grind her ass against him. The song playing the last part, _"I just can't control myself, more. They want more? We'll I'll give them more." _Imogen leaned back, still grinding against him, she whispered in his ear, "_I can take care of your release, Eli. All you have to do is follow me." _As soon as that was said, she got up off his lap and headed toward the cafeteria doors.

As Imogen got off his lap, Eli sat there completely bewilder by what just happened and by what Imogen had just said. He watched her walk to the doors as he thought for a moment. Was she being serious and why is she doing this? He was still intrigued and wanted to find out. Eli looked around, no one was paying attention. He got out the chair and strolled over to the door, where Imogen didn't wait long.

Imogen glanced over her shoulder and could see Eli approaching where she stood. She didn't stay for him to meet up with her, instead she opened the door and slipped out and walked down the hallway. It wasn't too long after she walked out the doors, that she heard them open up once again and followed by quickened footsteps.

Imogen made sure that Eli didn't get to close; she wanted to stay in control. She finally reached her destination, as Eli was still catching up. That gave her enough time to check to see if the door was unlocked. She turned the handle slowly and heard the click just as Eli approached her from behind.

"_Simpson's office?" _Eli asked not being able to hide the shock and excitement in his voice. The thrill of getting caught made this that much more interesting.

Imogen smiled as she opened the door to their principal's office. She moved out of the way and gestured for Eli to enter first, _"Get in and drop your pants…please." _

Eli's eyes widened in shock as he walked into Simpson's office, he made his way over to the desk and did as he was told; he unfastened his jean and allowed them to fall to his ankles. As he pulled his boxers down, Imogen was now in the room with her back against him as she shut the door quietly.

Once Imogen turned around she saw Eli's erection jerking freely. Imogen looked at Eli and licked her lips slowly, while she walked toward him. Once she was in front of him, she dropped to her knees and lightly grasped his length; she slowly stroked it as she teased his tip. Imogen stole a glance up at Eli and could see he was biting down on his lower lip.

Imogen then wrapped her mouth around the head of his length and slowly moved her mouth down to his base, allowing the tip to graze the back of her throat. Once his tip grazed the back of her throat, she heard Eli say, "_Fuck, yes. Mmm..."_

Hearing Eli curse and moan gave Imogen confidence. She was set on not taking this slow, so she went right into a quickened pace. With her tongue curled around his length, she moved up to his tip; where she ran her tongue over it before she moved back down to his base, allowing the tip to once again graze the back of her throat. As she did this, Imogen heard Eli once again curse, _"Fuck." _

Imogen going back up his length and teased the tip and then moved her lips going back down his length. As she did, she hallowed out her cheeks and forced his tip to the back of her throat. She almost pushed it down her throat. She could hear Eli's groans and she felt very pleased to be bringing him this much pleasure.

As Imogen continued to bob up and down Eli's length for a few moments longer, when she heard Eli, _"Imogen…I'm not going…to last."_ Imogen picked up her pace wanting to make him cum, she could feel Eli's hands now on the back of her head; his fingers entangled in her hair. Eli spoke once more, _"Immy…I'm…going to…"_ Before he could finish that sentence, Imogen felt Eli thrust his hips and his length go down her throat. She couldn't help but gag, Imogen wasn't expecting his length to go down her throat. Then she felt a warmth spill down her throat and even as she gagged, she made sure to swallow his seed.

She felt Eli slump back, which she took as an indicator that his orgasm has passed. His cock reaming in her mouth, Imogen hallowed out her cheeks once more and pulled Eli's length out with a wet pop. As she did she looked up to see Eli stare at her in amazement.

Imogen wiped her mouth off and got up off her knees. She looked at Eli, _"Well, what did you think?" _It didn't take Eli long to answer; with a smile spread across his face he said, "_That, was perfect."_ He reached out and pulled Imogen into his arms and softly kissed her lips. After a moment Eli looked her into the eyes and spoke, _"Do you know how many times I imagine that? How many times I wish you did that and more to me?" _

Imogen's heart beat fast but at the same time it sunk. She looked at him, unable to hide the hurt written all over her face, _"All you want from is sexual favors, Eli? I didn't do this to show you I wanted to be a friend with benefits. I did this because…"_ Before she could finish her sentence, Imogen felt Eli's lips on hers again, his hands moving to hold onto her waist. All too soon, he pulled way again. _"I don't want a friend with benefits, Immy. I want you…to be mine." _

Delight swept through her. Eli did want to be with her, and they were going to have a second chance to make it work. Imogen looked into Eli's eyes and with a smile she spoke, _"Do you still want to do…more?" _

Eli looked at her quizzically and nodded. Imogen smirked, _"Well, I have the key to Jake's cabin. And no one will be there all night or tomorrow…if you would like to go there." _

Apparently, Eli didn't need any convincing because he moved his hands from Imogen hips and grabbed one of her hands; leading her out of Simpson's office. It seemed like no time at all they were outside and by Eli's car. He quickly opened the passenger side door for Imogen and she quickly got in. As she buckled her seatbelt she watched Eli walk around the car. Once he was in, he looked at Imogen and with a quirked brow asked, _"Do you not want to go tonight?" _

Imogen shook her head, _"No, I do. I was just wondering, if you have Bullfrog's car…do you need to call and tell him so he doesn't worry. If so you might want to before we reach the point of no cell reception." _

Eli smirked and pulled out his phone, but instead of calling Bullfrog, he sent him a text.

_"Imogen's having relationship issues and needed to get away to think. Taking her to Jake's cabin, but I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone. So I'll be with her until tomorrow. No cell reception, see you tomorrow." _

As Eli texted Bullfrog, Imogen remembered she came with Fi and she was now ditching her girlfriend. She pulled her phone out of her clutch and quickly sent Fi a text.

_"Sorry my mom just picked me up. I'm not feeling so well, so I'm going home and getting some rest. I'm so sorry for leaving and not coming to tell you, I didn't want you to worry or ruin your night. Have fun." _

Just as her text was sent she felt Eli's eyes on her, so she looked over at him. _"Ready?"_ He asked with a smile. Imogen grinned in returned, _"Yes. I'll text my mom on the way." _

Eli started the car and put it into gear and soon they were out of the school parking lot. While Eli drove to the cabin, Imogen sent a text to her mom.

_"Going to a friend's place, I need to think things through about Fiona and I. I told her I was sick. Please tell her I'm sick in bed and not allowed any company. Thank you. Oh yeah, no cell reception, I'll talk to you tomorrow." _

Once the text was sent she turned her phone off and placed it back into her clutch. She signed in relief and looked out the window as Eli continued to drive. Her thoughts running through her head, she now knew Eli felt the same. But after this would they be together? She still had to break up with Fiona and she just had a feeling that wouldn't be easy.

Eli reached over and gently grabbed hold of Imogen's hand, jarring her out of her thoughts. She looked over and smiled at him and they drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Finally they arrived at the cabin and Imogen couldn't help but be spooked out, it was really dark and secluded. How did they know if there wasn't anyone sleeping in there that didn't belong there?

Imogen kept starring at the cabin, lost in thought; She kept repeating, "_Please let the lights work, please let the lights work, please let the lights work."_ Her own little mantra. She hadn't even noticed that Eli had turn the car off, and let go of her hand until he opened her door.

Grabbing onto her clutch, she got out of the car with a weary smile, _"Kind of creepy."_ She stated as she grabbed hold of Eli's arm, after he shut her car door behind her.

Eli smirked seeing Imogen spooked, _"It's not that bad."_ He said as he led her to the cabin door.

Imogen looked around nervously as they approached the door, _"Do you have the key_?" Eli asked one they made it to the door.

Imogen nodded as she opened her clutched and finished out the key, handing it to Eli. He soon had the door unlocked and gestured for Imogen to enter first.

Imogen with a raised brow shook her head, _"Are you crazy? You first!"_

Eli couldn't help but roll his eyes and chuckle at her response as he walked in the cabin. He felt the wall for the switch and flipped on the living room lights. He turned around and looked at Imogen, _"Come on, it's safe. No monster." _His lips curled into a smirk.

After glaring at Eli for a second, Imogen reluctantly entered the cabin and quickly shut and locked the door. _"You might want to put this back up." _Eli said as he handed her the key back. "_I'm going to see if the lights work throughout the rest of the cabin. Wouldn't want you to get scared."_

"_Funny."_ Imogen replied as she put the key back in her clutch. _"Mind if I come with you? You know, like a tour of the place." _

Eli fought hard not to laugh at her as he grabbed hold of her hand and lead her down the small hallway.

As they approached the first door, Eli opened it and quickly finding the switch; turned the light on to revile the bathroom. Eli turned the light off but let the door opened and went to the next door.

Imogen swallowed nervously as Eli opened the door. After a few seconds she heard the click of the light switch, but the lights hadn't come on. Imogen's heart sank. _"Oh God is someone in there?" _as Imogen's first thought.

Eli not affected that the lights hadn't come on, led Imogen in the room. He turned around, once she was in the room, and shut the door. As he did the lights finally came on.

Eli turned and faced Imogen, _"Take your dress off."_ Imogen hesitated, caught off guard by his demand, but she did as she was told. She reached behind her and unzipped her dress, allowing it to pool around her fee. She stood there in front of Eli in nothing but her panties and heels.

Eli looked her up and down, his face expressionless. _"Lay on the bad."_

Obediently, Imogen climbed onto the bed. She rested her head on the pillows while her feet faced the opening at the end of the bed.

Eli sat down on the bed next to her as he unloosened his tie. _"Clasp your hands together and raise your arms above your head." _

Again, Imogen did as she was told. Eli took his tie off and leaned in like he was going to kiss Imogen, only to pull away and slide his tie around her hands. He tightened it enough where she couldn't move them, but no enough to cut her circulation off.

Imogen laid there in silence, curiosity and excitement flowing through her body as she watched to see what Eli would do next.

Once Eli had her hands tied, he got off the bed and removed his jacket followed by his shirt where he hung them on the door knob. He looked at Imogen at his mercy on the bed. Being in control felt really well, it aroused him.

He soon took off his dress pants, closely followed by his boxers. Eli's now hardened length, jerking freely. He went back over to the bed; he climbed on next to Imogen. Leaning over her, he softly kissed her neck. Imogen bit her bottom lip.

Soon Eli was nibbling and sucking on Imogen's neck. She couldn't help but let a soft moan escape her lips. Satisfied with her reaction, Eli moved his lips further. Kissing down to her collar bone, then soon his mouth found her breast. He swirled his tongue over one nipple before taking it into his mouth, where he sucked and teased it. His hand groped her other and soon his fingers where pinching and tweaking her other nipple.

Imogen could feel this sensation down _there_. She felt her muscles clench and her panties were getting damp. Again, a small soft moan escaped her lips.

All too soon, Eli retrieved from her breast and moved his mouth down her body. Soon he was at her naval; kissing soft kisses downward and soon was at her panties.

Imogen's heart raced, Eli was now pulling her panties off her hips, past her thighs and quickly they were off and discarded onto the floor. Soon Imogen felt Eli kiss on her inner thighs. He was moving close and closer to her most private area.

Suddenly Imogen felt it, Eli's tongue was swirling her clit around. Imogen couldn't help it; she let out a soft moan from deep in her throat. Eli then placed his lips over her clit and sucked as he slowly inserted a finger into her. Her didn't wait for a reaction and quickly pumped his finger into her.

"_Mmm…"_ Imogen moaned again, she wanted so badly to move her hands, but couldn't. She's never had this done before, not even by Fiona. The sensation was new to her and as Eli continued to suck on her clit and quickly pump his finger into her, she knew she wasn't going to last.

"_Eli, I-I'm going to…"_ Imogen tried to warn him, getting interrupted by another moan. She could feel her inner walls tighten and she was going to cum if he didn't stop. _"Fuck! Eli, I'm going to cum!" _Imogen shouted her warning.

She was climaxing, but Eli wasn't stopping. Instead he went faster, and drove Imogen over the edge. "_Fuck!" _She screamed as her juices spilled all over Eli's fingers.

Imogen looked up at the ceiling, her chest heaving as she came down from her orgasm high. Eli retreated his finger and took his mouth off her clit. He got onto his knees, spreading her legs wider apart.

He positioned his hard length at her entrance, _"Don't move your arms." _He told her as he shoved his member deep inside her.

Imogen inhaled sharply as she felt the full feeling of Eli's shaft deep inside her. Quickly, Eli had a hold of her legs as they were still spread open wide and he began to thrust hard into her.

"_Mmm…Eli…"_ Imogen moaned as Eli continued to thrust hard and now quickly into her. With her legs spread wide, this allowed Eli to plunge deeper into her.

Eli groaning as he pounded deeper into Imogen, her moan enticing him more. Imogen bit down on her bottom lip, her moans turning into scream. She couldn't help it; she wanted to move her arms. She went to move her arms up and as soon as she lifted them, merely inches off the bed, Eli had smacked her ass with a crack. _"Don't. Move. Your. Arms."_ Eli said between gritted teeth.

As Imogen felt the smack on her ass, she let out a gasp followed by a deep moan as Eli pounded in her as fast, hard, and deeply as he could. Suddenly, Imogen felt it again. He walls clenching around his cock. Her breath hitched and she thrust her hips to meet Eli's and he thrust into her. _"Fuck! Mmm…Eli, I'm going to cum." _

Eli close to reaching his peak himself, gritting his teeth he continued to push into her. Soon Imogen felt herself climaxing again, _"Mmm…ELI!" _She screamed his name as her juices spilled onto his cock. A few more thrust, Eli exploded his seed deep inside her. _"Ahh." _

Eli pulled out and laid next to Imogen, pulling her close and wrapping his arm around her. They both lied there in silence trying to catch their own breath. It wasn't long until they both fell fast to sleep in each other's arm.

The next morning they awoke, Imogen's naked ass pressed firmly against Eli's cock. Imogen was the first one to start stirring. Quietly she got out of bed, hoping she didn't wake up Eli. She looked around for her panties, finding them by the wall opposite of the bed and quickly put them on. She walked over to where she dropped her dress and put it back on.

She glanced back at Eli and seen he was still asleep. Imogen opened the door to the room quietly and snuck out to the bathroom. Once she walked into the bathroom, she groaned as she seen how horrible her hair was. Imogen turned the water on lightly and ran her finger through her hair, trying her best to tame it that way. She took her clip and re-clipped her hair. Looking at herself for a final assessment, she shrugged and decided she at least looked presentable.

She walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. She knew that once she and Eli left this cabin she was going to have to go meet up with Fiona and tell her how she really felt and last night just proved it even more.

As she was reaching for her clutch, she heard Eli's footsteps, giving away that he was now awake and getting dressed. She turned on her phone even though she knew there was no reception, but this way she will get notified on any missed calls or texts she had missed from last night.

Finally, Eli walked into the living room with a smile on his face. He walked over to Imogen and softly kissed her lips, _"Let's go get breakfast."_ Imogen smiled softly and looked at him and then down at her, _"Can we change first?" _Eli nodded and took Imogen by the hand, tugging gently for her to get off the couch.

Soon they were out of the cabin and on their way home. Imogen looked out the window and noticed that the ride home seemed to be going faster than the ride to the cabin. The next thing Imogen new her phone was vibrating, giving sign they have reached the point of cell reception again.

Imogen looked down at her phone and there were already a few messages from Fiona, _  
_

_ "Imogen are you okay? Do you feel any better?"_

_ "What time do you want to meet up to talk?_

_ "Do you feel well enough to still meet up?"_

Imogen didn't reply because it seemed like in no time, Eli has already pulled in front of her house. _"All go home, shower and change. Call me when you are done and I'll come get you for breakfast?" _Eli asked.

"_Sounds great." _Imogen bit her bottom lip. _"Eli…what's going to happen between us?" _She looked down not being able to look over at him.

Eli grabbed hold of Imogen's hand and sighed, _"I would like you to be my girlfriend again. But you are still with Fiona." _

Imogen's heart beat faster for a moment at the thought of being his again. _"I have plans with meeting up with Fiona to break up with her, I've been thinking about it for weeks now…do you mind if we take a rain check on breakfast and do lunch instead?" _

"_Lunch will be perfect. You can tell me how it goes with Fiona." _He leaned in and kissed Imogen.

Imogen opened her car door and before she got out she looked over her shoulder, _"I'll text you as soon as the meeting is over." _With that said she got out and shut the door.

After Imogen showered and changed into a simple black shirt and tight skinny jeans and converses. She text Fiona and asked her to meet her at The Dot.

As soon as the text was sent, Imogen stuck her phone and some cash in her back pocket. She quickly went downstairs, _"Mom, I'm going to go meet up with Fiona at The Dot!" _She yelled before she left the house and walked her way towards The Dot.

Once at The Dot, Imogen grabbed at table in the back. It wasn't much crowed, but the table was more private. She looked at her phone nervously expecting Fiona to text and cancel on her. Instead, Fiona arrived just minutes after Imogen did. _"Hey Imogen."_ Fiona smiled as she took the seat opposite of her.

"_Hey Fiona." _Imogen looked up, not returning the smile. _"We need to talk." _

Fiona cleared her throat, and looked at Imogen with a worried looked. She had a feeling this talk wasn't going to be good. _"About?"_

"_About us, Fiona." _Imogen looked down. _"I'm sorry, Fi…but I-I just don't have feelings for you like that. I thought I did. I thought I was curious, but I have feelings for someone else." _

Fiona fought back the hurt that she felt, she really did like Imogen. She was hoping that they would work out. But she couldn't help it if she didn't like girls. _"Is this other person, you ex, Eli?" _

Imogen nodded not being able to find her voice to confirm it.

Fiona stood up from the table, _"I can't say I'm not hurt. I am, I really liked you. But you can't help what gender you like. I hope you and Eli work out this time." _With that said Fiona left The Dot, leaving Imogen to sit there by herself.

THE END.

This is only my second story and I wasn't sure how to end it.

Please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
